La chaleur derrière la fenêtre
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Miles eut une sensation de déjà-vu. Leurs disputes légendaires et leurs conversations ressemblaient beaucoup à celle-ci dans ses souvenirs. Marcus commençait, les autres y allaient de leurs petits commentaires, puis Graham en faisait trop et Draco connaissait toutes les réponses. Rien n'avait changé. ( où Marcus invite son ancienne équipe en vacances et ça tourne mal. )
1. Prologue : 6 mai 1999

_La chaleur derrière la fenêtre_

 _Bla bla bla : Vous voyez que nous sommes sur un titre de qualité n'est ce pas ... ENFIN BREF PASSONS ! Bienvenue à tous mes petits artichauts sur cette nouvelle fanfiction dans l'univers d'HP ! Bienvenue à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, rebienvenue à ceux qui me suivent depuis un bail ( car oui ça fait un bail que je ne n'ai pas posté, dans HP ou ailleurs ) et si vous avez cliqué ici par hasard, je suis ravis de vous revoir. Soyons clairs, j'ai commencé Jane The Virgin donc cet air enjoué quand je parle ici, ça vient de là. Bref passez ces mises en bouches, soyez attentifs.  
_

 _Informations_ _: Premièrement. Cette fanfiction peut servir de suite à une autre que j'ai écrite il y a environ deux ans ( et qui figure sur mon profil ) à savoir "Les choses claires". ( Franchement allez la lire elle est vachement bien ) ELLE PEUT. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Vous pouvez lire celle ci sans avoir lu la précédente. On fera un point._

 _Deuxièmement_ _: Cette fiction se déroule de façon chronologique. Vous pourrez voir au début de chaque chapitre ou chaque fois que cela nécessaire une indication de temps, cad de jour, d'année et même d'heures si tout se passe comme prévu._

 _Troisièmement_ _: Vous verrez que je vais parler de beaucoup, beaucoup de personnages. J'en compte déjà onze principaux ce qui est chaud. Je mettrai également en chaque début de chapitre lesquels sont présents. (enfin pour les plus importants.)_

 _Quatrièmement :_ _( essayez de poser ce mot au scrabble ) Vous pouvez me contacter sur mon profil par message privé ou dans les commentaires si vous avez la moindre question, remarque, annonce, bisous, dédicace à faire passer. Je les lis tous et même je réponds alors n'hésitez point. Et puis en règle générale, laissez donc des commentaires, ça fait un bien fou à mon égo._

 _Disclamer_ _: Plusieurs choses. D'abord bien sur l'univers ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus, je ne fais que me les approprier pour un temps. Mes sources d'inspirations sont variées, mais je ne puise pas dans les écrits d'autres pour mes chapitres. Je fais ce que je veux, en bien ou en mal et je ne garantis pas les happy endings. Mais si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, restez. On va s'marrer._

 _Le plus important_ _: Amusez vous autant que moi. Sachez apprécier les personnages secondaires. Profitez. Lisez. Commentez. Posez des questions. Dormez. Recommencez. Bisous._

* * *

Prologue : 6 mai 1999

(Dernier HS et on y va : Ce chapitre se passe donc un an après la fin de la guerre comment je fais ça bien. Pour ceux qui viennent des "Choses Claires", allez donc retrouver la date vous aller comprendre. Allez on y va.)

Personnages présents : Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood.  
Présence d'OC : Lou, coéquipière dans l'équipe où joue Marcus.

* * *

Prologue : 6 mai 1999

A coté de lui, Lou fixait les deux batteurs se poursuivre et elle rit en enlevant son foulard.

"Les Canons vont perdre ...

\- C'est bien possible, répondit Marcus en fixant Oliver. Ca dure depuis combien de temps maintenant ?

\- Trois heures dix et tu le sauras si tu regardais l'entièreté de l'équipe.

\- Y a qu'un joueur qui m'intéresse.

\- Et c'est reparti, revoilà la sérénade à Wood ..." râla la jeune fille.

Il y eut des exclamations dans tout le stade et dans la tribune des invités de luxe où ils étaient. Les deux attrapeurs étaient montés en flèche, chassant le Vif d'Or. Rapidement, le joueur de Flaquemare prit le dessus alors qu'Oliver bloquait un nouveau tir. Marcus applaudit.

"Tu m'énerves à te transformer en gros fanboy dès qu'il joue.

\- La ferme Lou.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ca fait cinq ans aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ouais ... Et toujours l'un contre l'autre ?

\- On a jamais fais parti de la même équipe. Même pour l'international il joue pour l'Ecosse."

Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son ami.

"J'comprends pourquoi ça suscite les foules ...

\- C'est surtout chiant, nos cheminées sont pleines de lettres et y a des journalistes devant l'immeuble en permanence.

\- Mon pauvre chéri."

Mais ses ralliements passèrent inaperçus car l'attrapeur du club de Flaquemare hurlait sa joie. Marcus se leva pour applaudir et observa les joueurs atterrir et s'applaudir les uns les autres. Dans la tribune, les invités commençaient à partir, mais Lou le retient par la manche, avec à son tour un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Quoi ? Laisse moi passer, je dois ...

\- Attends. Reste là. Deux minutes."

Agacé, il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'Oliver avait redecollé et s'était mis debout sur son balai, au milieu du stade. Il tourna la tête quand il l'entendit parler.

"Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis Oliver Flint, capitaine du club de Flaquemare et je vous remercie d'avoir suivi ce match !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? murmura Marcus à sa coéquipière.

\- Je m'excuse de vous retenir encore après ce long match. Bravo aux Canons qui se sont bien battus. Mais je dois vous dire ... en plus de notre victoire, c'est un jour assez particulier pour moi."

Lou agita sa baguette et la tribune VIP fut éclairée, portant l'attention du Marcus au premier rang. Il cessa de respirer.

"Aujourd'hui, cela fait cinq ans que je suis officiellement avec l'homme que j'aime. Et je voulais vous parler un peu de lui, même s'il est dans une équipe qui nous massacré en début de saison."

Il y eut des rires. Marcus devait se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas fléchir. Oliver se tourna vers lui. Les écrans montraient son visage, son sourire délicieusement idiot, les rougeurs sur ses joues, ses yeux.

"Je voulais vous dire à quel point Marcus Flint est incroyablement franc, aimant et puissant. Ensemble, on en a traversé des moments difficiles. D'abord, on s'est détesté, fort, on se frappait dans les couloirs. Et après, on s'est trouvé et ... et simplement il m'a supporté. Parce que je ne suis pas facile vous savez, je suis borné, chiant, je m'énerve vite. Maris lui, il a été capable de supporter ça, de me supporter moi. Il est resté. Il est toujours là."

Lou se recula et poussa les autres présents dans la tribune à faire de même. La voix d'Oliver tremblait et Marcus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

"Il m'a toujours soutenu. Honnêtement, ni moi ni lui ne serions là sans sa volonté, son ambition et il ne sait pas à quel point je l'admire pour ça. Il sait toujours ce qu'il veut et il se bat pour l'obtenir, moi y compris. Il est ... juste. Et fort. Vous savez pendant la guerre, il a juste tourné le dos à sa famille, parce qu'il a fait ce qui était bon, pour lui. Et pour moi. Pour nous deux."

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Marcus vit Oliver plonger la main dans sa poche, en sortir un écrin noir, l'ouvrir et les caméras zoomèrent pour montrer une bague brillante.

"Oh par Merlin et Salazar ... souffla-t-il.

"Alors ... toutes ces paroles pour ce résumé ... Je t'aime Marcus. Tu me rends heureux et je sais que mon avenir sera forcément avec lui. Alors ... même si tu m'en veux pour le restant des mes jours de te demander ça devant des milliers de personnes et d'écrans de télévisions ... Est ce que tu veux bien contribuer encore un peu à mon bonheur et m'épouser ?"

Marcus entendit les hurlements, les sifflets, les applaudissements, les flashs des appareils photos. Il se vit même lui même sur les écrans, car les caméras avaient ensuite zoomé sur son visage. Il se vit faire oui de la tête, plusieurs fois. Après Lou lança des éclairs de sa baguette et les applaudissements se multiplièrent. Il appris après que sa coéquipière était au courant de ce qu'allait faire Oliver et qu'elle avait été chargé de le garder dans la tribune.

Et puis après, il courait dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs. Il écartait les journalistes, les coachs, se faufilait un chemin pour accéder aux vestiaires du club de Flaquemare. Il aperçut enfin Oliver et dans un éclat de rire, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. De nouveau autour d'eux, il y eut des cris. Ses mains tremblaient, l'autre souriait contre lui et ils continuaient de rire et de s'embrasser.

"T'es qu'un connard Oliver Wood ... T'es vraiment le plus gros connard de l'univers et t'as vraiment de la chance que j't'aime ...

\- Je sais, je sais et je t'aime aussi. Fais voir ta main."

Marcus n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'autre avait saisit ses doigts pour y passer la bague. Il crut distinguer un diamant au centre de l'anneau d'argent. Il l'observa un instant puis releva les yeux vers Oliver, lui aussi au bord des larmes.

"Je ... je sais que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser devant un stade entier et je ne sais pas combien de gens le savent maintenant ... Mais t'as le droit de me dire non ... C'était pas un piège, une manière de te forcer ou quoi ou qu'est ce ...

\- Oliver ...

\- Je voulais un moment grandiose pour te rendre hommage ...

\- Oliver, dit-il plus fort en serrant ses mains. Je veux me marier avec toi, je veux même qu'on porte le même nom, je veux qu'on soit ensemble toute notre vie, espèce de taré ... comment t'as cru que je pourrai dire non ?"

Son fiancé haussa les épaules avant de reprendre tendrement ses lèvres. Il lui murmura de nouveau qu'il l'aimait et Marcus caressa ses cheveux, profitant encore de ce bref moment d'accalmie avant l'immense tempête médiatique qui déjà les menaçait derrière Oliver.

* * *

 _Bla bla fin :_ _Ouais si vous vous attendiez à de la gentillesse, vous êtes mal barrés. C'était le moment le plus guimauve parce qu'il fallait bien un départ. Voilà voilà voilà. Donc c'est un an après la guerre, ils sont fiancés et célèbres. Protegez vous. On démarre très vite pour la suite et le vrai début des emmerdes._


	2. Chapitre 1 : 7 mai 1999

_La chaleur derrière la fenêtre_

 _Bla bla bla : Hello. Pour ceux qui pensaient que j'avais laissé tomber, hé bien vous avez raison mais l'inspiration des fois ... et puis la vie ... j'ai été très occupé. MAIS j'ai trouvé plein de nouvelles idées. Maintenant je suis à fond, j'y vais, je profite et j'écris. C'est juste je dois partager un ordi avec ma chérie qui tape son mémoire donc pas évident. Mais on est là. Et c'est parti. Comme en 40. Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre. Truc. Bidule. ? . Partagez, lisez, tout ça. _

_( vous trouverez le disclamer et les informations importants au début du prologue. )_

 _ **( TW : présence dans ce chapitre de forme de violence conjugale )**_

* * *

Chapitre 1er – 7 mai 1999

* Graham Montague ( 21 ans )

Graham lisait le journal, s'attardant sur les photographies de la bague que Marcus portait désormais au doigt, à son sourire. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que son amant réajustait son alliance et sa cravate. Son costume trois pièces détonnait dans l'appartement en désordre et surtout avec le simple peignoir que Graham portait.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de saluer ta femme.

\- Bien sûr. Tiens. C'est pour toi. »

Distrait, le jeune homme prit le cadeau, encore un et le déballa pour en sortir une plume neuve. Il siffla en l'observant et la caressa. Il savait très bien la valeur de cet objet pour l'avoir maintes fois admiré dans les boutiques. L'autre désormais complètement habillé vient l'enlacer et embrassa son cou, le faisant frémir malgré lui.

« J'y vais chéri. On se voit au bureau ?

\- Bien sûr … réunion à neuf heures.

\- Je t'aime. »

Comme d'habitude, Graham ne répondit pas alors que son patron transplanait. Il savait fort bien qu'il allait le voir dans les bureaux de la Gazette, qu'il allait faire semblant de n'être que son employé et que ce soir l'autre rejoindrait certainement sa femme et leurs deux enfants. Cette situation était à ses yeux des plus plaisantes. Un des hommes les plus influents du journalisme lui léchait littéralement le cul et lui murmurait des mots d'amour la nuit venue. Il referma le journal et se dit qu'il n'avait que faire des sentiments, que seul comptait le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur cet homme. Puis il vit l'enveloppe sertie de vert et d'argent.

* * *

* Cassius Warrington ( 21 ans )

« Hors de question.

\- Il ne me semble pas te demander ton avis jeune homme.

\- Je dirai non.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons préserver …

\- … l'honneur de la famille, ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

\- Tu dois l'épouser ! cria le paternel, faisant grimacer Cassius. Sinon tu peux tout aussi bien partir tout de suite et t'installer sous les ponts ! »

Comme à son habitude, la maternelle ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de baisser les yeux. Quand à son frère aîné, il rajusta le col de sa chemise. Cassius hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Quand ?

\- En octobre prochain. Je te laisse l'été pour trouver un sens à ta vie, après tu devras subvenir aux besoins de ton épouse. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. En face, son frère souriait également. Ils attendirent que les vieux quittent la pièce pour se regarder et aussitôt ils perdirent leurs airs enjoués.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Cassius. Je pensais que … enfin vu que moi-même j'ai …

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je savais que cela arriverait. Les Grenngrass sont riches après tout, plus comme nous. »

Le cadet ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle à manger et alluma une cigarette, observant l'horizon. Il y avait trop de nuages. Un hibou passa et lâcha une enveloppe, qui portait son nom.

* * *

* Lucian Bole ( 20 ans )

De toute façon les matins, la boutique était toujours déserte. Il posa une tasse de café sur la table de travail de son maître, prit la sienne pour y ajouter deux sucres et observa l'homme qui ronflait. Il avait certainement dû y passer la nuit. Des bouts de bois traînaient encore dans le bureau, des crins de licorne, même un ventricule de dragon désormais pourri. Il soupira en voyant les multiples bouteilles vides. De quelques coups de baguette, il nettoya le bazar, comme tous les jours et fit un calcul mental pour avoir une vague idée de l'heure à laquelle l'autre allait se réveiller, puis décuver, puis boire à nouveau. Il se dit avec amertume que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il apprendrait la fabrication des baguettes pour de vrai.

Seul dans la petite boutique, il s'assit sur le rebord du comptoir et se mit à réfléchir. Il se dit qu'en fin de compte, il aurait pu être dû aller à l'université. Mais avec quoi la payer ? Il n'aurait pas été capable d'assurer autant financièrement qu'au point de vue des notes, cela n'aurait servi à rien. En prime ce n'était pas du tout faisable, entre la guerre, l'incapacité qu'avait eu ses parents adoptifs à prouver qu'il était bel et bien un sorcier non né moldu … Non, il ne devait pas penser à ses parents. Monsieur et Madame Bole. Il inspira et but une gorgée de café. Amer, encore, malgré tout le sucre.

Personne n'allait venir se dit-il, alors il devrait bien trouver une occupation qui justifiait son indécent salaire d'apprenti, sans parler des milliers de gallions qui se trouvaient sur son compte depuis que sa famille avait volé en éclat. Un autre coup de baguette et le tourne disque se mit en route. Il espérait que cela allait réveiller l'autre ivrogne.

Et cela fonctionna. Au bout de trois heures, alors que Lucian avait accueilli tant bien que mal une vieille femme qui avait semble-t-il des problèmes avec la métamorphose, son maître émergea et grogna qu'il montait se coucher. En avance sur son planning, songea le jeune homme.

Il ne le revit plus. Comme d'habitude, il ferma la boutique, garda l'argent qu'il déposerait à la fin de la semaine dans un coffre à la banque et à son tour, rentra chez lui. Son appartement lui apparut miraculeusement blanc et bien rangé. Il vit le tas de lettres qui contenait des suppliques de la femme qui l'avait élevé ainsi qu'une autre enveloppe, verte, qu'il ouvrit en la déchirant.

* * *

* Miles Bletchley ( 20 ans )

La lettre contenait un bref parchemin de la main de Marcus Flint. Il la lut avec attention et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Sa sœur essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule, il la repoussa.

« C'est une invitation ?

\- Pour cet été. Ca doit faire quatre ans qu'on est pas allé à la villa Flint, la piscine intérieure est magnifique.

\- J'peux venir ?

\- L'invitation est pour une personne.

\- Oh allez ! Tu vas me faire croire que Flint ne va pas amener son magnifique fiancé ?

\- Peut-être, mais cela n'a rien à voir car tu es ma sœur, donc tu n'es pas conviée. »

Elle soupira et lui lança un coussin. Miles sourit et referma le carton, le posant en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Sa jumelle croisa les bras, visiblement mécontente.

« J'en ai marre de ne plus être invitée aux soirées hupées.

\- Quelles soirées ?

\- Exactement. La guerre est terminée, combien de temps encore avant que ne reprennent les cocktails, les fêtes, les bals ?

\- … Peut être le temps que les autres fassent leurs deuils ? »

Elle se leva et récupéra la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient ouverte pour en avaler une gorgée avant de la lui tendre. Il secoua la tête, elle but à nouveau.

« C'est long et je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin d'un amant. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

\- Parles en à notre mère, elle te trouvera un mari.

\- J'ai pas dis un mari, j'ai dis un amant, quelqu'un dans mes bras et dans mon lit.

\- Je m'offusque, tu dois te préserver ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps avant que Miles ne lui prenne la bouteille.

« J'essayerai de parler de toi. Peut être que l'un d'entre eux est célibataire.

\- Tes potes de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Par Merlin et Salazar, pitié non, ce sont des rustres et des enfoirés notoires, hors de question.

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire en plus, tu fais honte à notre éducation ! »

Elle le poussa et il tomba sur le lit, renversant du vin sur l'édredon.

* * *

* Adrian Pucey ( 23 ans )

Elle lança un vase contre le mur et il maudit son coté dramatique. Ce vase valait une fortune et c'était un cadeau de feu sa grand-mère. Mais toute à sa colère, Pansy n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Bien décidé à rester vivant à la fin de cette dispute, il recula d'un pas.

« N'y pense même pas Adrian.

\- Calme toi, je ne vais nulle part, je me mets juste à couvert. Maintenant veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?

\- Ta mère est passée. Encore. Elle m'a demandé la date du mariage. En-core. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait devoir passer la voir. Encore. Il remit ses cheveux en place, défit sa cravate et posa sa sacoche sur la table. A l'autre bout de la pièce, l'autre le fixait, attendant une réponse.

« J'irai lui parler.

\- J'espère bien. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de subir ses attaques.

\- N'exagères pas, je me coltine bien ton pote tous les quatre matins.

\- Ne mêles pas Draco à ça.

\- J'essaie. Seulement, je le trouve bien envahissant ces derniers jours. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il aperçut un foulard avec le blason Malfoy cousu dessus. Evidemment. Il le ramassa pour lui lancer, elle s'écarta exprès pour l'éviter. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, elle finit par sourire.

« Bienvenue à la maison mon chéri.

\- Merci chérie, rétorqua-t-il. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Absolument, j'ai été à l'hôpital réserver ma chambre, j'envisage de faire une dépression dans les environs de maintenant à dans quatre mois. »

Le regard d'Adrian se baissa sur le ventre de Pansy, qui commençait à s'arrondir sérieusement. Elle le fit faire et se tourna pour qu'il ne voit plus que son dos et son cou. Elle était passée chez le coiffeur. Il enleva sa veste et s'approcha. Vaguement, il passa une main pour caresser son épaule.

« Excuse ma mère. C'est juste qu'elle aimerait tellement t'avoir dans la famille.

\- C'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'on passerait des bons moments à cuisiner et à échanger des photos de toi bébé.

\- Et excuse moi encore pour ce foutu oubli de sortilège de protection. »

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa une main sur son abdomen. Elle avait le regard dans le vague.

« C'est pas uniquement toi. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Il faut juste que ta mère … arrête.

\- Je sais, je lui parlerai.

\- T'as du courrier. »

Adrian remarqua enfin l'enveloppe verte qui portait l'écriture de Marcus.

* * *

* Terence Higgs ( 23 ans )

Sa tête partit violement sur le coté à la gifle de son mari. Il gémit de douleur et baissa les yeux, gardant sa colère à l'intérieur. L'autre homme jura et attrapa sa bière avant de quitter la pièce. Terence fila droit dans la salle de bain appliquer un baume apaisant. Ce n'était pas la première fois et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Mais il travaillait le lendemain et il lui fallait cacher les apparences.

Il rajusta sa veste et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait maigri et ses cheveux semblaient plus ternes. Evidemment. Il y avait encore moins de soleil en Norvège qu'à Londres. Il fit tourner son alliance entre ses doigts et maudit sa famille entière, à commencer par ses parents et surtout, surtout son beau-père. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais une fois de plus, il se retient, se forçant à penser aux aspects positifs de sa vie, à savoir sa récente promotion et le prochain voyage d'affaire de son époux qui les éloigneraient l'un de l'autre pendant au moins trois mois. Il inspira avant de reparaître au salon.

Assis dans un fauteuil, l'autre buvait son thé du soir en lisant le journal. Terence le fixa un instant avant de s'éclaircir la gorge bruyamment pour avoir de l'attention. Hector leva les yeux, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux qu'on parle.

\- De quoi ? On n'a jamais rien eu à se dire.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose que ça continue. Sauf qu'il est hors de question que tu continues à me frapper très cher. »

Hector se leva brutalement et il s'en fallut de peu pour que Terence parte en courant.

« Et qu'est ce que tu proposes en échange ? Que tu arrêtes de dépenser mon argent ?

\- Notre argent, corriga-t-il en avançant d'un pas. J'ai un salaire aussi je te rappelle.

\- Et après ? Ca n'a pas empêché ta famille de te vendre au plus offrant.

\- Au plus disponible serait plus exact. Ecoute, je sais que … que je n'ai pas grand-chose à proposer en échange … à part bien sûr la reprise de mon devoir conjugal. »

A l'éclat dans les yeux de son mari, Terence compris qu'il avait gagné mais cela ne le rendit pas satisfait pour autant. Hector se leva avec un sourire en coin et posa une lettre verte sur la table basse.

« Si tu y mets de l'entrain, je pourrai envisager de te laisser aller à ce que ton ami Marcus appelle la réunion de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch que le monde n'ait jamais eu. »

* * *

* Draco Malfoy ( 19 ans )

Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'écoutait pas. A nouveau, son grand-mère et sa mère semblaient partis pour hurler pendant des heures et cela avait le don de profondément l'agacer. Il fit un signe de tête à l'avocat de la famille qui semblait avoir l'habitude de ces débordements et l'entraîna dans la cuisine du manoir, Astoria à leur suite. Une fois au calme il prit le temps de servir trois coupes d'un champagne assez savoureux qui plairait certainement à leur hôte.

« Quelles sont les chances si on va au procès ?

\- A peu près 20% je dirai, déclara l'adulte en avalant une bonne gorgée avec un sourire. Je suis doué, mais dans le cas de votre père, c'est compliqué.

\- Et s'il plaide coupable ? »

Astoria eut un haut le cœur et posa la main sur son bras. L'avocat le fixa un instant avant d'émettre un rire très déplaisant.

« Allons. Je suis capable d'obtenir un arrangement avec le juge qui …

\- Je ne veux pas que vous obteniez un arrangement avec qui que ce soit, le coupa Draco. Je veux savoir combien de temps pourrait-il être en prison.

\- Il s'agit de votre père, vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi.

\- Je vous conseille de répondre à ma question si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver au chômage. »

La jeune fille, consciente des enjeux, s'écarta avec sa coupe de champagne et se dirigea vers le tas d'enveloppe posé sur le bar dans le but de faire du tri. L'avocat eut un haussement de sourcil.

« Jeune homme, le destin de votre père est entre mes mains, vous devriez changer de ton.

\- Vous êtes mon employé, je vous paye un salaire mirobolant et je suis actuellement ce qui s'apparente au chef de la famille Malfoy. Ma mère est incapable de voir la vérité, mon grand-père est fou à lier et devrait certainement rejoindre mon père dans sa cellule. Je peux vous faire plonger et défaire votre réputation au point de vous envoyer dormir dans la rue. Maintenant allez vous daigner me répondre ? »

Le maître du barreau soutient un instant le regard de l'adolescent. Mais il comprit dans les yeux gris que Draco Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait duper. Il souffrait visiblement et ne devait manifestement pas être sous estimé. Il comprit alors qu'il allait lui être necessaire de coopérer. Il déglutit.

« Minimum une dizaine d'année je dirai. Au maximum … toute sa vie. »

Il y eut un silence dans la cuisine puis Draco soupira et remit ses cheveux blonds en place. Ils commençaient à s'éclaircir encore plus avec l'arrivée de l'été.

« Vous parliez d'un accord avec le juge ? fit Astoria de sa voix discrète et ferme. Combien ? »

Draco eut un sourire et l'avocat sentit que le couple en face de lui était solide, rien qu'en cet instant. Elle écoutait, elle comprenait et cherchait le meilleur. Un instant il eut peur.

« Je peux peut être éviter une peine. Moyennement finance bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, répéta Draco avec ironie. Faites donc. Vous avez huit jours. »

Il attendit qu'il transplane pour jurer et le traiter d'incompétent. Astoria lui tendit une enveloppe verte qui, elle le savait, le ferait sourire.

* * *

 _Bla bla bla : Bien comme vous avez pu le voir il va s'en passer des choses et nos protagonistes ne sont même pas encore réunis. J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela va donner. A très bientôt. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions._


	3. Chapitre 2 : 10 juillet 1999

_La chaleur derrière la fenêtre_

 _Bla bla bla : Bonsoir à tous, voici le chapitre suivant. Je me suis fixé une semaine par nouveau chapitre et donc me voilà même si visiblement ça n'intéresse personne ! Enjoy. Saut dans le temps, on zappe trois mois, vous allez voir. Profitez._

* * *

Chapitre 2 – 10 juillet 1999

* Graham Montague

Il était arrivé le premier, comme toujours. Il avait lâché ses valises dans le couloir et avait suivi avec joie la mère de Marcus jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle lui servit un jus de grenade auquel elle ajouta une bonne rasade de vodka. Ses longs cheveux châtains avaient été teints récemment. Poliment, il prit des nouvelles de son fils et son sourire s'éclaircit. Lorsque Marcus arriva à son tour, Graham connaissait tous les détails de son futur mariage jusqu'à la couleur des napperons. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la silhouette d'Oliver se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle, hurla de joie et quitta les bras de son fils pour étreindre l'ancien Gryffondor tandis que Graham s'approchait de son ami.

« Alors comme ça on trouve les hortensias trop tape à l'œil ?

\- Alors comme ça on brise des mariages ? » rétorqua Marcus.

Un instant ils s'observèrent, se jugèrent avant qu'ils ne se serrent la main en riant. Il ne fallut de toute façon pas longtemps à la maternelle pour quitter la pièce et Oliver se rapprocha. Les deux fiancés se frôlèrent, se regardèrent avec un éclat d'amour dans les yeux que Graham trouva repoussant. Il récupéra son verre et y rajouta encore de la vodka.

« Cher Wood, bienvenue à la villa Flint. Puisse le séjour être décadent.

\- Comme toujours, ajouta Marcus, glissa ses doigts contre le ventre de l'autre.

\- C'est que j'aurai presque peur, murmura Oliver avec un sourire.

\- Et tu fais bien. On sera tous là. Même Terence. »

Graham manqua s'étrangler avec sa boisson et reposa son verre pour éclater de rire. Le séjour promettait d'être inoubliable.

* * *

* Lucian Bole

Il avait renoncé à passer une nouvelle fois l'examen de transplanage alors une fois de plus il était venu en bus. L'arrêt était à peine à sept minutes à pied de la maison, plus que suffisant pour griller une cigarette. Cette manie lui était venue et elle refusait de partir. La première chose qu'il aperçut derrière ses lunettes de soleil fut Marcus et Oliver enlacés dans la piscine et il soupçonna qu'ils ne portaient pas leurs maillots de bain. Sur la terrasse, Graham terminait un cocktail. Cela faisait alors bien longtemps que Lucian n'avait pas souri.

Il alla à leur rencontre d'un air ravi et posa son sac alors que les autres s'esclaffaient de joie en le voyage.

« Regardez donc qui est sorti de son trou ! T'es pâlichon mon grand, tu vois le soleil de temps en temps ? grogna Marcus en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

\- Quand même, maman, railla le plus jeune en relevant ses lunettes.

\- Lucian mon ami, voici Oliver Wood, le désormais fiancé de Marcus, fit Graham avec un grand geste pompeux.

\- Je sais merci, j'ai lu les journaux. Toutes mes félicitations et un salut bien bas à ce taré de Gryffondor.

\- Amen, » lâcha Marcus alors qu'Oliver souriait.

Depuis le début, les chambres étaient attribuées de la même façon. Marcus gardait la sienne bien sûr, cette année Oliver était invité à l'intérieur. A l'autre bout du couloir, une grande chambre, que Graham et Cassius partageaient. Et au troisième étage, deux chambres, séparées par une salle de bain, qu'occupaient toujours Lucian et Miles. Dans l'aile ouest, une suite gigantesque que Draco s'était accaparé par autorité. Et comme cela avait toujours été, il avait donc posé ses affaires dans sa chambre habituelle, touché la poussière sur la cheminée. Sur la table de chevet, un livre qu'il avait laissé deux ans auparavant, encore corné au chapitre où il en était.

Lucian se mit à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

* * *

* Draco Malfoy

Quand Lucian redescendit, il remarqua de suite qu'il avait pleuré. Il essuyait sa joue en le regardant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se saluer que Marcus arriva en criant et se rua dans ses bras. Il grimaça en sentant le poids de ses muscles mais le laissa faire.

« Par Salazar, Flint lâche moi !

\- Espèce de sale fils de pute ! cria Graham en les rejoignant. Qu'est ce que tu foutais, je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, ma cheminée a été prise d'assaut. »

Même Oliver posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, il dût se dégager violemment.

« Ca va aller ?

\- Mais bien sûr que ça va aller, qu'est ce que vous croyez. »

Il mentait, parce que Draco savait très bien que ça n'irait pas et ça n'irait sans doute pas bien pendant les cinq années à venir. Il serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser. Il avisa la bouteille au contenu clair dans les mains de Graham et tendit le bras pour la récupérer.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle, je veux juste me détendre, boire trop et essayer de savoir ce qu'il vous a pris pour vous fiancer bande d'imbéciles.

\- Hey, te revoilà, fit Marcus en souriant.

\- Après je dois dire que même moi j'aurai dis oui si on m'avait proposé comme ça, rétorqua Lucian.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'aurai demandé moi-même sitôt l'avoir vu torse nu ! rit Graham.

\- Apaisez vous de suite bande de chiens, le Gryffondor est à moi. »

Et alors que le couple s'embrassait et que les deux autres roulaient des yeux, Draco songea à Astoria, qui était parti en Europe pour tout le mois. Elle l'avait convaincu de passer du temps avec ses amis, insistant sur le fait que ce serait sans doute leurs dernières vacances en tant qu'adolescents. Il remit ses cheveux platines en place. Il était grand temps de fumer.

* * *

* Miles Bletchley

Il avait apporté un tourne disque et depuis la musique résonnait sur la terrasse. Lucian roulait un nouveau joint et le faisait tourner, Graham ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille et Oliver observait d'un air dubitatif. Quand à Miles, il avait plongé ses jambes dans l'eau encore fraîche, observant le corps de Draco étendu sur un transat. Il cherchait un défaut, quelque chose, sans résultat et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Lui-même croisa les jambes dans un effort de l'imiter, comme toujours, sans succès.

« Eh bien ! finit-il par s'écrier. Est-ce que Monsieur Marcus Flint va enfin nous dire le pourquoi de cette réunion ?

\- Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison pour passer une semaine à picoler et à entendre parler du mariage de la décennie ? fit Lucian.

\- Si ça se passe comme ça je vous annonce que ça risque de me soûler plus qu'autre chose, dit Draco.

\- C'est la vodka qui va te faire ça, on se souvient très bien de comment ça a finit la dernière fois.

\- La ferme Montague, interrompit Marcus en récupérant le joint. Miles a raison, y a une ou deux raisons qui font qu'on avait besoin d'une réunion.

\- Laisse moi deviner ! s'écria Graham depuis le jacuzzi. Ca a un rapport avec ton fiancé adoré ?

\- Ou peut-être serait-ce à cause du très apprécié Lucius Malfoy qui vient d'être condamné à l'ombre ? osa Lucian avant de se retrouver victime d'un lancer de briquet par Draco et sifflé par Oliver.

\- Sans même aller jusque là, je trouve que vous avez tous plus ou moins déconner sévère ces derniers temps, déclara le capitaine avec un air plus sérieux.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, fit Graham.

\- Au nom des fondateurs, ferme là, tu es le premier concerné. »

D'une façon hautement dramatique et théâtrale, Graham posa une main sur son cœur et feignit un malaise.

« Que de foutaises et de rumeurs sur ma personne ! Je suis innocent mon seigneur, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un tel traitement de votre part ! Si j'ai osé vous offenser je m'en excuse bien bas, mais je clame nier toutes accusations !

\- Alors c'est qui Joshua Freningan ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Miles eut une sensation de déjà-vu. Leurs disputes légendaires et leurs conversations ressemblaient beaucoup à celle-ci dans ses souvenirs. Marcus commençait, les autres y allaient de leurs petits commentaires, puis Graham en faisait trop et Draco connaissait toutes les réponses. Rien n'avait changé. Il échangea un regard avec Lucian qui haussa les épaules.

* * *

* Cassius Warrington

« Ouais, c'est qui Joshua Freningan ? » répéta-t-il à peine arrivé, ses valises encore à ses pieds et observant ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il était certes en retard mais visiblement pas tant que ça vu qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au complet, mais suffisamment pour avoir raté la première bataille. Il leva les bras au ciel.

« Alors quoi, les hostilités sont déjà lancées ?

\- Mais non, nous profitons simplement de nos retrouvailles enjouées, marmonna Miles.

\- Ravi de te voir, s'écria Marcus en rajustant ses lunettes de soleil. T'es en retard.

\- Et je m'en excuse. Tu sais, les obligations … la vie …

\- Non, tu tombes très bien, il me manquait quelqu'un pour défendre mes arrières, fit Graham d'un ton assuré. Pour les commères qui sont parmi nous, Joshua Freningan est mon patron, le directeur artistique de la Gazette du Sorcier et un de ses principaux actionnaires.

\- Et ton amant, ajouta Draco en tirant sur le joint entre ses doigts fins.

\- Et mon amant, en effet. Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, évidemment, se contentant d'un regard entendu. Lucian leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

« En ce qui me concerne j'ai autre chose à faire de mes vacances que de vous entendre vous insulter.

\- Ca va, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on traitait Graham de salope. »

Le concerné éclata de rire à la remarque de Cassius puis lui sourit.

Il n'attendit pas le service des elfes de maison pour porter ses valises dans sa chambre. Le coin droit était déjà occupé, évidemment par l'autre. De quelques coups de baguette, tout était plié dans l'armoire et il se changea pour une chemise en lin plus légère. Ce fut à cet instant que Graham claqua et verrouilla la porte. Les deux se toisèrent une minute.

« Il est pas marié le directeur artistique ? demanda Cassius.

\- Si. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il est du genre jaloux ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il m'aime. Tu sais. Il me fait confiance. »

D'un geste, Cassius le fit tomber sur le lit et le rejoignit pour s'installer sur lui de tout son poids. Il le regarda un instant et sourit.

« Tu m'as manqué. Je crois.

\- Tu crois ? rit Graham avant de faire passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête.

\- J'en sais rien. Je vais te sucer. Et j'te tiens au courant. »

L'autre en eut le soufflé coupé et pour une fois, il se tut.

* * *

* Adrian Pucey.

Depuis la baie vitrée, il pouvait voir le couple dans le jardin, se tenant par la main. Miles exprima à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

« C'est dégoutant.

\- C'est l'amour, rétorqua Lucian.

\- Ouais bah l'amour c'est dégoutant. »

Dans la cuisine, des serviteurs préparaient un repas copieux. Adrian restait le regard dans le vague. Il avait à peine décroché un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, remarquant simplement le taux déjà élevé d'alcoolémie de ses amis et la posture bancale de Graham.

« Hey Pucey tu comptes jouer les depressifs combien de temps ? Juste histoire de savoir si on sort les cartes ou pas encore ?

\- Non non j'en suis.

\- Attention, faudrait pas le ruiner, c'est que monsieur va bientôt fonder une famille. »

La remarque venait évidemment de Draco. Adrian soupira et se leva pour faire face au blond qui resta de marbre face à son air glacial.

« Bien. Autant réglé ça tout de suite avant que l'un de nous se retrouve la tête dans la cheminée.

\- Je préférerai éviter, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon filleul se retrouve déjà orphelin.

\- J'ai raté un épisode ? murmura Miles.

\- La ferme et que l'un d'entre vous sorte sa baguette, rétorqua Cassius.

\- J'lance pas de sort dans mon état, fit Graham en souriant.

\- Que les choses soient claires, ce qui se passe entre moi et Pansy ne te regarde en aucune façon.

\- Sans blague, alors tu lui fais un bâtard, elle vient s'en plaindre mais il ne faudrait pas que je m'en mêle ? J'te trouve gonflé Pucey, rétorqua Draco en croisant les bras.

\- Peut être mais c'est notre arrangement et ce n'est pas ta bite qui est concernée mais la mienne.

\- C'est mon amie, alors ça me contrarie que …

\- Ca suffit ! cria Marcus en rentrant dans le salon, seul et s'interposant entre eux.

\- Ne t'en mêles pas non plus ! cria Adrian. Si je suis venu c'est parce que tu as dis que j'aurai envie de rester cette fois, mais y a rien qui me retient ici !

\- Crois moi tu va changer d'avis dans une quinzaine de seconde, mais en attendant, inspire. »

Et comme habitués à suivre les ordres de leur capitaine, chaque membre du groupe respira. Il y eut un instant de silence, seulement brisé par les couverts qui s'entrechoquaient dans la cuisine.

* * *

* Terence Higgs.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il l'avait dit clairement à Olivier, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait été invité par Marcus dans le but de résoudre les conflits et surtout de se détendre. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Mais il était venu. Pour Marcus.

Il n'aurait sûrement pas dû. Il s'était dit ça à la seconde où il rentra dans le salon. Adrian et Draco semblaient être en plein affrontement, Marcus entre eux et les quatre autres prêts à bondir pour se jeter dans la bataille. Et puis ils se regardèrent et les yeux d'Adrian descendirent aussitôt sur son alliance. Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et de l'autre fit un signe de salutation.

« Bonsoir vous tous, ravi de vous revoir. »

Personne ne répondit, puis nerveusement, Lucian éclata de rire, suivi de près par Miles et Graham. Cassius but une rasade de vin et Terence se dit que la soirée allait être longue.

* * *

 _Dans le pro chain épisode : Peut être la soirée, peut être le lendemain, j'hésite encore._


	4. Chapitre 3 : 11 juillet 1999

_La chaleur derrière la fenêtre_

 _Bla bla bla : Bon du coup, j'ai fais le lendemain, on est pas à l'abri d'un jour en plusieurs parties, je sais pas encore. En attendant bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre. Ce truc se transforme en huit clos et ça risque de mal finir. J'ai changé le résumé en attendant de faire mieux encore._

 _Réponses aux reviews_ _:_

 _Efliirette : C'est vrai que je prends mon temps, peut être un peu trop, j'espère pas trop. J'essaie quand même de mettre des infos partout encore._ _C'est vrai que je mise beaucoup sur le dialogue du moins pour l'instant. Pas beaucoup d'actions parce que bon en même temps ils font que boire et parler. J'espère que tu te laisseras encore emporter par ce chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses et merci beaucoup !_

 _( Laissez des commentaires vraiment j'adore savoir ce que vous en pensez )_

 _Allez c'est reparti pour un tour._

* * *

Chapitre 3 - 11 juillet 1999

* Draco Malfoy

De sa chambre, ils avaient la meilleure vue sur la terrasse où Adrian s'était réfugié. Ils avaient bien entendu remarqué la silhouette de Terence le rejoindre après le repas catastrophique et silencieux. La plupart n'avait rien avalé. Graham cependant, collé à Cassius, avait réussi à faire du pop-corn à l'aide d'un sort et ne s'était pas privé pour en grignoter. Et maintenant que Marcus qui avait tant bien que mal calmé le jeu était parti se coucher, plus rien ne semblait empêcher le drame de se dérouler.

« Il est marié, marmonna Lucian. Non mais vraiment quel fils de pute.

\- Un peu de décence, fit Cassius en piquant du pop-corn, on a aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive là.

\- Pas bien compliqué à deviner cela dit. » rétorqua Draco en se levant.

Pour sa part, il en avait marre. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au dressing où l'attendait ses vêtements et surtout une veste qu'il enfila en sachant pertinemment que tous les autres l'observaient, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

« Sa famille était ruiné, c'est un secret pour personne. Et vu que ses parents n'ont jamais pu le voir en peinture, je les imagine très bien le forcer à épouser le premier sang bleu venu. En prime, un Norvégien selon ses dires, comme ça il débarrassait le plancher et monsieur et madame Higgs s'enterraient dans leurs hontes.

\- T'es beaucoup trop intelligent pour ton bien, tu le sais ça ? murmura Miles.

\- Terence aussi est intelligent, il est pas resté quatre ans en Norvège piégé dans un mariage sans rien faire ? fit remarquer Graham.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Imagine, on t'offre le confort, une position sociale, des domestiques, ta salle de bain privée et même un emploi au Ministère, qu'est-ce que tu ferai ? »

Il sembla y réfléchir, mais Draco savait très bien que Graham aurait été le premier à foncer. Lucian soupira et se tordit le coup pour essayer de les apercevoir.

« Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste là toute la soirée à les guetter ou on ouvre la bouteille de rhum de vingt ans d'âge que j'ai aperçu dans la cuisine ?

\- T'as déjà trop bu Miles.

\- Par contre je suis pour que vous sortiez de ma chambre, j'ai des choses à faire, tenta le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

\- Genre quoi, te reblanchir la peau ? attaqua Lucian avant de se lever.

\- Ah ah, super blague, vraiment. Cassez-vous. »

Le ton sec dut décider les quatre autres à partir et Draco en profita pour claquer la porte. La pièce sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus silencieuse et il perdit aussitôt son air assuré. Il ne perdit pas de temps, se mit au bureau et sortit plume, encre, parchemin et enveloppe.

* * *

* Cassius Warrington.

Il avait fallu encore une bouteille de vin pour que Graham se décide à aller se coucher, abandonnant Lucian et Miles endormis sur le canapé. Cassius le tient dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre. Au départ elle contenait deux lits simples, puis ils les avaient assemblés après sa sixième année et le début de leurs relations sexuelles. Puis l'année suivant, c'était devenu un lit double et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Ils se laissèrent tomber, se mirent rapidement sous les draps et Cassius attira l'autre près de lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Il caressa sa joue, ses cheveux, sa nuque et jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, marmonna-t-il. Pas seulement ton cul, genre … toi. Ta personne.

\- Ouh la, ma personne, carrément … soupira Graham.

\- Ouais. J'avais pas réalisé, mais … ouais. Pourquoi on a arrêté de se voir déjà ?

\- Oh, j'sais plus trop … la guerre, tout ça … »

Cassius hocha la tête avant de se mettre sur l'autre pour descendre sa bouche le long de son torse, sentant l'autre frémir.

« Mais Cass', on n'est pas ensemble hein tu te rappelles ?

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi, j'te frapperai au bout de deux jours.

\- Ne sois pas méchant.

\- J'expose une vérité. En plus t'as l'autre éditeur ou j'sais plus quoi.

\- Directeur artistique, gémit Graham alors que Cassius atteignait son ventre.

\- Bref. On est toujours amis n'est ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux vers l'autre qui riait. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

« Amis ? On est que ça ? Des amis ?

\- Des amis qui couchent ensemble ouais.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta conception de l'amitié.

\- Ta gueule Montague. »

Quelque part dans le jardin, il y eut un bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

* Adrian Pucey.

Il bouillonnait de rage face à cet individu qui se prétendait Terence mais qui ne l'était plus. Une nouvelle fois il le fixa et essaya de retrouver son ami.

« Je dis juste que tu aurai au moins pu me prévenir ! J'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres à tes parents pour savoir où tu étais passé !

\- Mes parents auraient préféré me voir mort que gay, rétorqua Terence en réparant son verre d'un coup de baguette. Ils étaient à deux doigts de m'envoyer porter une marque sur le bras gauche en espérant que je crève comme un Moldu. Donc excuse moi si tu n'as pas eu de faire part, mais les choses étaient légèrement compliquées !

\- Compliquées ? Et pour moi alors tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir ? Tu es parti ! T'as disparu alors qu'on avait juré de se soutenir ! Tu m'as laissé tomber et …

\- Et quoi ? cria l'autre en s'avançant d'un pas. Tu t'es senti seul alors t'as trouvé du réconfort dans la première pétasse venue, tu l'as engrossé et maintenant t'es dans la merde ? Et bah on a tous nos problèmes dans la vie !

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'on a vécu, t'étais parti te faire foutre en Norvège !

\- Mais par Merlin et Salazar, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « mes parents m'ont vendu à un sang-pur veuf pété de tunes pour pouvoir avoir plus que trois mornilles dans leur coffre » ? Tu crois que c'était quoi ce mariage ? Rien de plus qu'un accord financier entre deux partis et que j'étais le produit à échanger ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence et Terence en profita pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. Adrian hésita et s'approcha dans le but de prendre sa main, mais il le repoussa.

« T'as raison, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer quand j'étais pas là. Mais toi non plus. Et j'ai rien à te dire.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté et … excuse-moi, bafouilla Adrian tant bien que mal.

\- Trop tard. »

Terence tourna les talons et Adrian ne put que le regarder partir, les mains tremblantes de rage, de regret et de tristesse.

* * *

* Terence Higgs.

Il pleuvait au matin. Il avait ouvert la porte fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la piscine. Il y avait encore des verres sur la table basse et une bouteille ouverte. Il était encore tôt. Terence avait dormi, enfin du moins somnolé sur l'immense canapé du salon. Il avait piqué une cigarette mentholée dans un paquet qui traînait.

Vers les sept heures, Marcus était descendu en tenue de sport et avait préparé du café en un coup de baguette. Il portait ses baskets, visiblement prêt pour aller courir. Il sourit à son ami et s'approcha.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Non. D'autres questions stupides ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Je pensais que tu serai reparti.

\- Tu m'as invité pour la semaine.

\- Je t'avais invité les années précédentes, t'es jamais venu. »

Terence leva les yeux au ciel et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette en soupirant. Marcus lui tendit sa bouteille de jus d'orange, il refusa d'un coup de tête.

« Pourquoi tu continues à nous inviter d'ailleurs ? La moitié d'entre nous peut pas blairer l'autre.

\- Déjà pour vous faire chier avec mon bonheur conjugal. Et ensuite parce que vous êtes encore mes amis et que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec chacun de vous.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. Tu viens courir ? »

Au temps de Poudlard, Marcus allait courir tous les matins. Ses partenaires avaient changé au fil des années. Adrian au début. Graham un temps. Draco la dernière année. Quelques fois Lucian. Il hésita. Puis l'héritier Malfoy descendit à son tour, portant des lunettes de soleil qui couvrait son visage malgré le mauvais temps. Ce qui lui fit accepter. Tout était mieux que de rester encore dans ce salon à ruminer.

* * *

* Graham Montague.

Il se réveilla seul, ce qui le fit grogner, puis gémir lorsqu'il sentit la douleur dans son crâne et dans ses reins. Il eut beaucoup de mal à sortir du lit et il ne le fit qu'en sentant les croissants et le pain frais. Dans la cuisine, il vit qu'il n'était pourtant pas le dernier. Lucian vit qu'il glissait un shoot de vodka dans son café.

« Sérieusement de si bon matin ?

\- Hey, il pleut, ce qui veut dire qu'on va tous rester enfermer et admirer l'épis d'Oliver sur son côté droit.

\- J'ai grandement apprécié l'oreiller.

\- C'est le titre de ta photo sexuelle ? »

A coté de sa tasse, Draco posa d'un coup un verre qui contenait un breuvage fumant et à la couleur douteuse. Graham fronça les sourcils à l'odeur.

« Par les fondateurs qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Potion anti gueule de bois. Avec un anti-douleur.

\- T'es un amour ! s'exclama-t-il alors en buvant d'un seul coup.

\- Revois le visuel, ajoutant Miles en en avalant lui aussi une gorgée.

\- J'ai peur que ça les encourage dans leur beuverie, fit remarquer Marcus alors qu'il tentait d'aplatir les cheveux de son fiancé.

\- Fallait y penser avant de nous convier dans la maison des péchés. »

La remarque venait d'Adrian qui descendait sans se presser, lui aussi afflué de lunettes de soleil. Il se servit un café en ignorant royalement le regard triste de Terence à l'autre bout du comptoir. Miles eut un raclement de gorge tout sauf discret et Graham mordit dans un croissant. Il y eut un instant de silence que l'ancien Gryffondor brisa.

« Si je peux me permettre, c'est quand même sacrément con que ça finisse comme ça.

\- Et c'est reparti, marmonna Cassius en s'éloignant.

\- Vous devriez profiter de cette semaine pour vous dire les choses non ?

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, rétorqua Adrian les bras croisés. Terence est un lâche doublé d'un connard et moi je ne suis qu'un enfoiré et un queutard. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, fit Terence d'une petite voix. J'ai insisté sur le fait qu'on avait vécu séparé pendant longtemps et que c'était pas un simple ragoût de bœuf qui allait changer les choses.

\- Il était délicieux ce ragoût au passage Lucian.

\- Merci Graham.

\- Le fait est que la discussion est close. A moins que l'un d'entre vous n'ait un commentaire pertinent à faire sur une situation qui ne le regarde pas ? »

La remarque d'Adrian était clairement adressé à Draco qui se contenta d'un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé et d'un signe de la main.

« Je maintiens que vous êtes cons, termina Oliver.

\- OK on en prend note. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- J'ai été adopté » lâcha Lucian d'un coup.

* * *

* Lucian Bole.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la discussion. De nombreuses fois ils avait accusé Draco ou Graham de ramener la conversation à eux et cela aurait très bien pu lui retomber dessus. Il n'empêche que depuis le début du séjour, il se contentait surtout d'écouter et il trouvait leurs problèmes tellement superficiels. Il savait que maintenant tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui et qu'il devait continuer. Il se leva et déglutit avant de poursuivre.

« Mes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir de gosse alors ils ont été dans un orphelinat où ils m'ont récupéré. Donc je ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni qui je suis et ils n'ont même pas été capable de prouver si j'avais du sang sorcier dans les veines alors je vous laisse imaginer le bordel que ça a été ces derniers mois. Je trouve qu'on devrait plutôt parler des vrais problèmes au lieu de se concentrer sur vos conneries.

\- Si tu veux faire dans la surenchère, j'en ai sous le coude, dit simplement Terence.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes enchères. Je tiens juste à te signaler que t'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes mais qu'au moins certains ici essaient de les régler au lieu de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant des années.

\- Amen, fit Graham.

\- Au nom du ciel Montague ferme ta gueule. »

* * *

* Miles Bletchley.

Après ce premier petit déjeuner désastreux, Lucian était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre où il le rejoignit. Il préféra ne pas parler et s'assit simplement par terre vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule. L'autre soupira et rapprocha ses genoux de son menton.

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

\- C'est des enfoirés.

\- Ne dis pas ça, ils ont voulu fonder une famille et ils t'ont donné de l'amour …

\- On dirait ma psy. »

Miles ne répondit pas et se releva pour rouvrir les rideaux. Il ne pleuvait plus.

« Ca sert à rien de broyer du noir. En plus ça a servit à rien, Terence est encore plus énervé et y a eu un vase de cassé.

\- Ca va être de ma faute maintenant ?

\- Arrête, j'essaie juste de te dire de te détendre, les vacances sont faites pour ça non ? T'as vidé ton sac, maintenant tu oublies, juste pendant quelques jours. Après … tu sais que mon père est dans la police magique … on pourrait peut être essayer …

\- Si tu dis de retrouver mes parents biologiques je t'éclates ta gueule. »

De nouveau il y eut un silence mais cette fois Miles ne resta pas. Il sortit en claquant la porte, vexé et ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami. Il redescendit au salon où seuls restaient Marcus et Cassius.

« Il boude.

\- Il est pas le seul, fit leur capitaine.

\- T'étais obligé d'inviter Terence ? demanda Cassius.

\- On a tous des choses à régler.

\- Alors c'est ça, t'as cru qu'en nous invitant tous on allait tout se dire, qu'on allait faire comme Lucian, dévoiler leurs secrets intimes et qu'à la fin on sortirait en se faisant des gros câlins parce qu'on serait unis pour la vie ?

\- Non, j'avais juste envie de vous revoir parce qu'on aurait pu tous y passer l'année dernière et qu'on a tous besoin de décompresser. Mais rien ne vous retiens après tout si ça vous fait tant chier de rester ici. »

Marcus heurta Miles en quittant la pièce et ne s'excusa pas. Il clappa trois fois des mains en direction de Cassius qui soupira.

* * *

 _Bla bla :_ _Honnêtement on est pas à l'avis d'une deuxième partie sur ce jour parce que bon les vacances c'est qu'une semaine. A très vite._


End file.
